


Only time would tell

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e21 Freak Nation, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Alec’s thoughts after he sees Max and Logan holding hands at the end of Freak Nation.
Relationships: Logan Cale | Eyes Only/Max Guevara | X5-452
Kudos: 10





	Only time would tell

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a mess in my opinion, but its what came from my muse when I watched the final episode of the show, so I hope you like it.

As he looked at the new flag of Terminal City with others, Alec glanced at Max and Logan who stood next to him. He noticed that they were holding hands — Logan’s in glove, otherwise the genius would have been hit by the virus full blast already — and rolled his eyes slightly.

So much for the ‘Alec and Max are a couple ‘plan to keep Logan away. Max was the one to start it, and yet, here she was holding hands with her ‘target’.

Well, Alec wasn’t surprised at that— even before this ‘fake boyfriend’ act and virus between them, the pair couldn’t resist the pull towards one another (much like him, despite the fact that Rachel was the daughter of his target, he noted with the irony), and at the start of the act, the Transgenic thought the plan was bullshit anyway, so he was surprised at himself for going along with it, —the only thing what surprised Alec was that Logan bought it, despite the act being obviously fake and ect.

The Transgenic shook his head at that slightly. Love truly made people blind.

Eventually, Logan would figure out Max lied about her and Alec dating— Eyes Only wasn’t an idiot and all secrets came to light sooner or later— and until then, Alec was going to support Max.

After all, she was his friend. Sort of. And he owed her for saving his life quite a few times.

And hopefully, the fallout wouldn’t be too bad when the truth would come out.

Only time would tell that.


End file.
